


Untouchable

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [26]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Watson makes a mistake.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Touch

I found out quite by accident. I put my hand on his arm when we’d left his brother at the Diogenes Club. Mycroft had been his usual sarcastic self and Holmes left in a fit of pique. He’d jerked away as if my touch had burned him. I said nothing at all, just got in the hansom with him and rode in silence back to Baker Street. 

Once at home, he’d lit up a cigarette and stared out the window for a long while, whether due to Mycroft’s words or my touch, I don’t know. 

I won’t touch him again.


End file.
